


His precious Lulu

by redheadkelly



Category: Kill Your Darlings (2013)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drug Use, Fix-It, M/M, Mentions of Suicide Attempt, Oral Sex, handjob, happy ending - the whole point
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27563734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redheadkelly/pseuds/redheadkelly
Summary: Для всех тех, кто хотел бы для Дэвида другой судьбы
Relationships: Lucien Carr/David Kammerer, Lucien Carr/OFC
Kudos: 3





	His precious Lulu

**Author's Note:**

> Один из незнакомцев в интернете написал: «Иногда выдуманный или реальный человек настолько увлекает меня, что я провожу целое расследование, чтобы узнать как можно больше». Так я могла бы описать и свои чувства в отношении случившегося ночью 14 августа 1944. Возможно, это мое сентиментальное сердце, возможно, так изначально подала материал съемочная группа. Но у меня сформировалась довольно непопулярная позиция, отвечающая мнению Майла Холла - Дэвид был несчастным влюбленным, положившим всю свою жизнь к ногам неподходящего человека. Или неподходящими было время и ситуация, и если бы весы чуть качнулись, Люсьен Карр прожил бы совсем иную жизнь...

Ручьи вливаются в реки,  
Реки бегут к низовью.  
Ветры сплелись навеки  
В ласках, полных любовью.  
Все замкнуто тесным кругом.  
Волею неземною  
Сливаются все друг с другом, —  
Почему же ты не со мною?

Небо целует горы.  
Волн распахнулись объятья.  
Отвергнутые — шлют укоры  
Розам кичливым их братья.  
Потоки лунного света  
Ластятся к синей глади.  
Но на что мне, скажите, все это,  
Если ты со мною в разладе?

Темнота. Боль.  
Когда его оболочка еще существовала, так он это и представлял. Еще разве что жар. Но если сосредоточиться, то жар тоже был. Он стекался к одной точке, вспыхивал болью и снова растекался, как выкинутая на морской берег медуза. Жар, ослепительная вспышка боли, жар, боль. Как дыхание.  
Дыхание?  
Дэвид распахнул глаза и уставился в далекое белое небо, раскрашенное миллиардом сверкающих звезд, сливающихся в галактики, тающих в черных дырах. Крыша Мира. Перламутровое брюхо молодой ракушки.  
Свежепокрашенный потолок больничной палаты.  
И каким-то невероятным чудом он лежит в ней, с пересохшими губами, слипшимися в иголки ресницами, холодными пальцами ног, и считает все болевые точки — монотонную боль в предплечье от давно стоящего катетера, саднящую боль недавно интубированного горла, паучьи лапки боли, оплетающие ребра и сходящиеся в настоящий фонтан боли в центре груди, куда...

«Мистер, Каммерер! Рад наконец видеть Вас в сознании. Потерпите несколько минут, сейчас Пенни сделает вам укол обезболивающего.»

Над ним наклоняется молодой мужчина с тонометром на шее и невероятно широкой улыбкой. Кто бы знал, что врачи настолько не равнодушны к своим пациентам. Лицо врача сменяет сосредоточенное женское и спустя несколько секунд боль начинает отступать.  
Дэвид блаженно прикрывает глаза, но голос врача возвращает его в реальность. 

«Вы просто медицинский феномен, сэр! Далеко не все в состоянии пережить прямое ранение сердца. Удивительно, что нам удалось Вас спасти.»

В губы Дэвида тыкается трубочка, но прежде, чем сделать глоток, он глухо интересуется: 

«Зачем вообще надо было меня спасать?»

Пока он пьет, в палате стоит вязкая тишина, а после у него наконец есть силы повернуть голову к своему лечащему врачу. Он сидит совсем близко на потертом пластмассовом стуле для посетителей и на лице уже нет так молодящей его улыбки. И Дэвид замечает, что не смотря на возраст, у его глаз уже есть линии, отвечающие за бессонные ночи, отчаяние, смирение, бессилие, усталость и всю ту гадость, которую никто не описывает в столь любимой Дэвидом литературе, которая по большей части и составляет человеческую жизнь. Врач со вздохом наклоняется чуть ближе, опираясь локтями на колени, и смотрит прямо ему в лицо.

«Дэвид, послушайте. Далеко не каждому выпадает второй шанс, тем более в ситуациях, подобной вашей. И гораздо чаще люди хотят этот второй шанс. Готовы на все, приходят в исступление, понимая, что чуда не случилось. Хотя бы во имя всех тех, кому повезло меньше, подумайте и найдите силы ценить это,» — врач вздыхает и продолжает, не отводя глаз (вероятно, ему приходилось говорить и более неприятные вещи). — «Мой племянник учится на Вашем курсе в Колумбийском. Он рассказывает про Вас с невероятной для молодого оболтуса живостью — о Ваших взглядах на мир, о свободе рассуждения, которую Вы им даете, о ярком уме и интеллекте, превосходящим Ваши годы. Он был шокирован случившимся. С Вашими внешностью и влиянием на молодых людей, я не удивлен, что некоторые увлекаются чуть сильнее, чем следовало. Возможно, Вам стоит более аккуратно идти на контакт с такими... увлекающимися в будущем.»

Врач ободряюще сжимает его плечо и покидает палату. 

***

Шевелиться его заставляет вовсе не вновь обретенное чувство Цели, а банальная и мерзкая необходимость пользоваться больничной уткой. Поэтому он с маниакальным упорством опираясь о стену словно древний немощный старик движется в сторону уборной. Там сделав необходимое, Дэвид долго смотрит в свое отражение — в пустые глаза, впавшие щеки, пергаментную бледную кожу, выделяющиеся некрасивые вены на висках. Усмешку вызывают пришедшие на ум слова врача «с вашей внешностью». Дэвид хмыкает и отправляется в обратный путь. Каждый и шаг и вздох отдается болью в груди, но это то, что нужно. На сильных обезболивающих боль исчезала, а с ней исчезало вообще все — Дэвид чувствовал себя пустой оболочкой, коробкой, набитой соломой, из которой все самое ценное уже вытащили. И выбросили. Потому что все, что у него было, все, чем был он сам стоило трех грязных булыжников, небрежно засунутых в карман его пальто.  
Чудесная история его спасения: одержимый им любовник два раза ударил его ножом в грудь, одним ударом попав в сердце, натолкал камней в его карманы и сбросил в реку. Что в конечном итоге его и спасло — холод и соленая вода вызвали быстрое формирование кровяного сгустка, зажавшего рану, и не давшего ему истечь кровью. Газеты никто ему не давал, но сочувствующие медсестры сплетничали с явным удовольствием. Попытка объяснить, кто оказался одержим, потонула в сочувствующих взглядах и Дэвид оставил все как есть. Одержимый любовник все равно наверняка уже во Франции, штурмует Сорбонна.  
Вот такое чудо и несчастливая случайность. И вся жизнь сведена до 23 шагов до туалета и обратно, горячему тосту на завтрак и остывшему супу на обед, и часам часам часам лицезрения зеленоватой стены напротив. 14 августа должно было стать его свидетельством о смерти, а не операционным эпикризом. 

Доплетясь до палаты, Дэвид замирает в дверях. С прикроватного стула вскакивает взъерошенный мальчишка, которого Дэвид немедленно узнает — его зовут Кевин и литература — не его призвание.

«Не сердитесь, мистер Каммерер! Дядя не знает, что я здесь!»

Ах, вот оно что! Пресловутый племянник его лечащего врача. Дэвид со вздохом проходит в палату и осторожно садится, опираясь спиной на спинку кровати. 

«Спасибо за визит, Кевин. Как видишь, со мной все в порядке.»

«А когда Вы вернетесь? Вы ведь вернетесь? Нам на замену поставили сэра Морримера, ему же 100 лет! Он засыпает посреди своей же лекции!»

Пылкие восклицания мальчугана заставляют Дэвида улыбнуться. Они беседуют еще несколько минут, а потом смущенный Кевин достает чуть помятые листы. 

«Мистер Каммерер, сэр, у меня эссе к понедельнику по Байрону и Шелли. Вы не могли бы послушать?»

Его пронзает острой стрелой боли, и это не из-за страстающихся ребер. Это облупившийся нос и хитрые глаза. И «что за чушь, стоны старого маразматика, пиши об этом сам!». Но нет, тут другое. Тут все совсем иначе. Сегодня просто пятница. Нет ничего хуже пятниц. Сущий кошмар. 

«Сущий кошмар, Кевин!» — двенадцать минут текста, тысячи букв и все они великое Ничто. — «Даже школьнику было бы очевидно, что ты читал сплошь критику. Давай начнем сначала. Ты только послушай:  
«Слава богу! Прочь унынье!  
Горесть, скорбная княгиня,  
Наши помыслы близки,  
И печаль моя отныне —  
Только тень твоей тоски.»

Дэвид чувствует призрачный влажный бриз, наполненный водорослями и корабельным маслом, ободранную коленку, мелкие камешки под поясницей. Каждая строчка — мемориал его юношеской страсти к поэзии. Еще ничем не отравленной. 

«Горесть! Как сестру и брата  
Нас оставили когда-то,  
Бросили в пустынный дом.  
Годы сгинут без возврата,  
Мы останемся вдвоем.

Так на нас бросали жребий,  
Так за нас решали в небе,  
Но когда б Любовь взялась  
Жить на Горя черством хлебе —  
Так и звали б нашу связь!»

«Скажи мне, что чувствуешь. Первая мысль — вот она правильная.»

Так пятница превращается в среду, а его палата — в неформальное литературное общество, в филиал Колумбийского факультета. Никто их не гонит, вероятно, это план дяди Кевина по выводу его из апатии и меланхолии. Однажды к ним присоединяется Уилл, и даже его инертное выражение лица пропускает изумление при виде бурной дискуссии вокруг Пигмалиона, в которую он непременно через несколько минут влезает. Они не обсуждают случившееся. Дэвид удостаивается хлопка по плечу, очень напоминающего жест его врача во время первой беседы, и в дальнейшем Берроуз покидает палату не позднее последнего из его студентов.  
Удивлен ли он отсутствием вопросов о случившемся? Удивлен ли тем, что Дэвид ни разу не упоминает Люсьена? Уилл молчит. Молчит и Дэвид.  
А однажды с ним приходит Джек, сходу называет Диккенса бараном и возносит оды Теккерею. Из палаты его выгоняют через 10 минут. Еще через двадцать он возвращается. Требует прочитать его зарисовки, рвет чье-то эссе и неожиданно называет Дэвида великим интеллектуалом. Пожилая постовая медсестра — Долорес — выставляет всю компанию вон далеко заполночь. Джек уходя не хлопает его по плечу. Он наклоняется и шепчет ему в ухо:  
«Ты отличный учитель, Дэйв.»  
Потом целует его в безобразную вену на виске и покидает палату.  
Дэвид не спит всю ночь, все прислушивается к новому чувству, потихоньку заполняющему его пустоту. Вот оно, то самое, что держало его в пыльной библиотеке самыми жаркими летними днями, когда брат с друзьями устраивали озерные побоища; что чуть не стало причиной его отчисления — он готов был отстаивать свое мнение вопреки всему; то, что со временем привязало его к невероятному несносному яркому как сверхновая мальчишке. Но оно существовало и до этого. Вероятно, оно родилось вместе с ним. Слово. 

Утром Дэвид просит два тоста и томик Уайлда. В пятницу они буду обсуждать Равенну.

***

До выписки Дэвиду остается несколько дней, когда в его «проходном дворе», как презрительно окрестила палату Долорес, появляется третий блудный сын. Этому явлению Дэвид удивлен. Он гнал эти мысли, но походя убедил себя, что Лу во Францию отправился с новым восторженным возлюбленным. А поди ж ты — вот он Аллен во всей красе, понуро стоит в дверях и смотрит исподлобья. Оба молчат, пока Аллен с глубоким вздохом не поправляет неказистые очки и входит в палату. 

«Ты знаешь, что случилось?»

Вопрос абсурдный, уж кому как не Дэвиду знать, что случилось. Он молча смотрит на Гинзберга, ожидая продолжения. 

«Никто тебе не рассказал, да? Ебаные моралисты. Трусы!» — Аллен расхаживает по палате, переодически дергая себя за кудрявые пряди. Вид у него изможденный и потрепанный. Дэвид начинает раздражаться, будучи в неведении в отношении чего-то важного. «Чего-то» усмехается саркастичный голос внутри. Что общего у них с Алленом, что доводит обеих до исступления?

«Сядь и объясни внятно,» — холодно требует Дэвид и Аллен неожиданно подчиняется. Он кулем оседает на стул и с удвоенной силой начинает дергать свои волосы. 

«Я не должен был говорить тебе. Я, кретин такой, должен был промолчать! Я думал, ты убедишь его, как всегда...»

«Мне не нужны твои извинения. Это вообще не твое дело...» — обрывает его Дэвид. 

«Заткнись!» — взрывается Гинзберг и снова начинает метаться по комнате. Дэвид ложится на кровать и закрывает глаза. Так легко было обмануть себя в этой маленькой замкнутой вселенной, включающей только книги, бесконечные дискуссии и холодную ноющую боль, которую не трудно списать на заживающую плоть. Гинзберг тем временем и тут настырно лезет в мнимый дзен, нагло игнорируя всякие личные границы — он садится на кровать, чуть не на вытянутую ногу Дэвида и снова хватается за многострадальные волосы. 

«Я знаю, что тебе рассказали — про нож и про реку. Но это не все, уважаемый профессор Колумбийского университета. Тебе не рассказали, что ты умирал у него на коленях, потому и не захлебнулся. Пока тем же ножом он кромсал себе руки. Тебе не рассказали, почему так быстро приехала помощь? Потому что кричал он так, что за минуту туда сбежалось два десятка людей. И это в час ночи. И конечно никто не рассказал тебе, что он на этаж ниже, в психиатрическом отделении. Его держат связанным, кормят насильно. Потому что он убил тебя.»

Аллен отрывает ладони от лица и смотрит прямо ему в глаза. Поэтому Дэвид соглашается. Это его собственный взгляд, его лицо, тогда в Чикаго, когда он вытащил голову Лу из духовки и тряс его, пока тот не пришел в себя. Он все делал не правильно, но его мальчик очнулся, чтобы увидеть этот самый взгляд. Он не должен. Он не может. Но он соглашается. 

*** 

Вещи собраны и ждут его у стойки регистрации в главном холле. Это последний нюанс, последний бланк, последний анализ мочи. Финальная подпись. Но он все еще next of kin и собирается воспользоваться тем, на что уже не имеет права. 

Медсестра отпирает дверь и Дэвид оказывается в белоснежной комнате — уже от этого одного может поехать крыша — ближе всего к нему небольшой пластиковый стол и стул в комплект, в дальнем углу — кровать с наброшенными кое-как подушками. Дэвид уже готов отвернуться и уточнить, не ошиблись ли они палатой, когда одна из подушек начинает шевелиться и поворачивает к нему бледное лицо с огромными зелеными глазами. Шок от увиденного мгновенно улетучивается, когда Люсьен начинает истерично хохотать. Деться ему некуда — руки и ноги фиксированы, поэтому он бьется в постели крошечной птичкой, не отрывая глаз от лица Дэвида.  
Раньше, чем он успевает осмыслить, что делает, Дэвид оказывается на постели и как может прижимает Люсьена к себе.  
«Тише, Лулу, тише, успокойся, я здесь,» — он гладит слипшиеся грязные волосы и целует макушку, привычным за много лет жестом.  
Люсьен вырывается, мотает головой, но Дэвид лишь прижимает его к себе сильнее, как делал много раз в той, прошлой жизни. Через несколько минут Лу успокаивается, смотрит на него, взгляд уже более осмысленный.  
«Живой. Действительно живой,» — шепчет он хриплым голосом. Дэвид молчит и мысленно переворачивает неизвестные ему булыжники, фантомно тянущие карман. Его отвлекают тонкие пальцы, цепляющиеся за край рубашки. Прежде, чем он успевает остановить Люсьена, он успевает расстегнуть пуговицу и оцарапать краем ногтя то место, где рваная красная полоса перерождается в шрам. Дэвид морщится и отодвигает его руку. 

«Все кончилось, Лулу. Ты свободен. Больше не нужно бояться и не нужно бежать.»

Дэвид встает с постели и снова ласково гладит Лу по голове, но тот дергается и Дэвид поспешно убирает руку. Нет ничего, что он мог бы еще сказать или сделать. Кроме пожалуй одного. Дэвид уходит. 

***

Дни идут неспешно, сентябрь незаметно сменяется октябрем, в ноябре неожиданно выпадает первый снег и конец семестра уже не кажется таким уж далеким. Дэвид все еще быстро устает, хотя его жизнь нельзя назвать чересчур насыщенной. Он учится жить этой новой жизнью, как учился бы потере человек с ампутированной ногой или рукой. Ему всего лишь вырезали сердце, мозги все еще при нем. Шутка не смешная и вслух он так не говорит, а вот про себя повторяет часто.  
Он спасает своих студентов от Морримера, к вящей радости обеих сторон, и погружается в преподавательскую деятельность с той страстью, с которой раньше концентрировался на другом. Кружок «проходного двора» не распался и дважды в неделю в его квартире собирается шумная компания. Не редко заглядывают и представители битников, чтобы смутить академическую атмосферу литературных споров и плеснуть в разгорающийся огонь бокал-другой брэнди (большего Дэвид не позволяет, железной рукой пресекая самые отчаянные демарши Керуака — той дорогой он ходил, и повторять такие ошибки не станет). Аллен не приходил больше ни разу, что не мудрено — по словам Джека и Уилла они готовят чуть не революцию. А вот с Люсьеном он чуть не столкнулся в кампусе и только вовремя измененная траектория спасла ситуацию. Из тени беседки Дэвид наблюдал, как Лу тащит за собой Гинзи, ожесточенно размахивая руками. С той ужасной встречи в больнице он, казалось бы, не набрал ни грамма, светлой коже позавидовал бы мрамор, а стремительности движений — сам ветер. Дэвид сжимает в кармане камень и спешит в другом направлении. Ему предстоит заменять профессора Армстронг, ушедшую в декрет, и лекция начинается через 8 минут. 

Покинув больницу два месяца назад он первым делом едет не домой. По красной ветке он добирается до 116 Columbus University и выходит к реке. Он помнит всё как вчера и не может вспомнить ничего. На пересечении со 115-й его тошнит в урну и отойдя от нее на несколько шагов он садится на траву. Сидит он несколько часов, пока холод от реки становится невозможным игнорировать. Потом он с трудом встает и медленно подходит к берегу. Камней тысячи и он с нездоровой фиксацией рассматривает каждый. На одном он видит темный след, напоминающий кровавый отпечаток, его он и кладет в карман и уже не оглядываясь уходит обратно к метро.  
Камень плоский и довольно увесистый, но Дэвид продолжает повсюду носить его с собой. Это напоминание. Якорь. Каждую ночь он засыпает, сжимая его в руке. 

Рождество он встречает в Сент Луисе к большой радости родителей, но только брату рассказывает о причине его излечения от безумной гонки по стране. Ричард крепко обнимает его и Дэвид впервые позволяет себе слезы. На следующий день он понимает, какое облегчение это принесло.  
Тем не менее, безоблачных каникул не выходит. Еще через день он получает звонок от хозяйки своей квартиры — хулиганы перебили все окна, и хоть это выглядит как акт вандализма, она переживает, не украли ли что.  
И потому перед самым Новым Годом он оказывается в родных пенатах. 

Дэвид как раз заканчивает перебирать разбросанные по полу бумаги, когда на его пороге оказывается Джек. Он проходит в комнату и устало устраивается в кресле. 

«Можешь не возиться. Никто по квартире не шарил. Это сделал Люсьен.»

Дэвид собирает раскиданные бумаги и убирает их в ящик стола не глядя. Джек воспринимает молчание как разрешение к продолжению рассказа.

«Люсьен слетел с катушек. Сошелся с Хелен, подругой той проститутки, с которой пишет Уилл, и через неделю попал в токсикологию с передозом, потащил Аллена в притон на Canal и оба оказались в полиции за непристойное поведение. Обклеили скульптуру Alma Mater стихами Аллена. Стихи кстати очень неплохие, но Гинзи исключили. Может как раз потому, что они хорошие. Сейчас он в Беркли. А Люсьен...» — Джек колеблется. Это очень удивляет Дэвида, обычно если уж он решает что-то сказать, говорит не медля. После нескольких затяжек Джек продолжает, — « Лу пришел сюда, но ему никто не открыл. Он решил, что ты игнорируешь его. А потом устроил все это. Аллен нашел его в петле, но опять повезло — вовремя успел. Его мать задумывается о постоянном содержании его в психиатрической клинике.»

«Должно быть, это хорошее решение,» — Дэвид возобновляет уборку. Но Джек игнорирует намек на окончание разговора. 

«Брось, Дэвид. Ты знаешь, как работает голова у этого парня. И ты знаешь, что посадив его на таблетки и привязав за ногу к батарее, мы потеряем ту искру, которая спалила к дьяволу все то старьё, которое всех нас тащит ко дну.»

«Положим, я знаю, как работает его голова. Но что ты хочешь от меня? Чтобы я превратил его в жалкого педика? В то, что он ненавидит всей душой?»

«Он слишком молод и не опытен, чтобы понимать себя...»

«Джек,» — Дэвиду не нужны никакие доводы, он все их использовал и не по одному разу. - «Все это уже было, он взял от меня то, в чем нуждался. Я больше не нужен ему. Я знаю. Ведь он убил меня.»

Джек докуривает сигарету молча, а потом помогает ему закончить уборку. 

*** 

В феврале Нью-Йорк окончательно лишается красок, низкие серые тучи попеременно окутывают его то в трясину дождя, то в облако мелкого словно соль снега. Но сегодня Дэвид не замечает ледяных капель — у него праздник. Кевин наконец закончил его курс, к их взаимному облегчению. Час назад ему звонил хохочущий доктор Энтони обещавший роскошный пир в честь успехов своего племянника, и Дэвид заранее смирился с бессонной ночью. Если Энтони может пережить смену после этих посиделок, то уж свою утреннюю лекцию он точно осилит, тем более что читать ему Милтона, а его он может обсуждать часами даже под любимой дрянью Уилла. 

Доктор Энтони держит слово и ящик превосходного Шато Лагранж, которое на пару с потоками мыслей Берроуза становится звездой вечера. Уилл в ударе — хороший алкоголь и свежая травка из студенческих запасов делают его крайне словоохотливым. Разморенный атмосферой Дэвид устраивается как можно глубже в кресле и греет в ладони бокал. От бокала идут терпкие дымчатые ароматы. Или это от дыхания Энтони, наклонившегося близко-близко к его уху. Дэвид и правда любимый пациент — первая операция на сердце для Энтони. А мы любим, лелеем и редко легко отпускаем своих первых. Дэвид послушно и подробно рассказывает об оставшихся симптомах, о том как часто возникает боль, сколько ступенек удаётся пройти не вспоминая случившееся.  
Их уютный кокон разрывает девичий вскрик — на пороге его гостиной, продолжая отталкивать возмущенную девушку, появляется Люсьен. Его состояние видно невооруженным взглядом — налитые кровью глаза мгновенно выхватывают из толпы Дэвида и нетвердыми шагами он направляется к нему. В комнате наступает абсолютная тишина, идеальный фон для истерично высокого голоса Лу. 

«Трус! Пустышка! Жалкая тряпка! Как ты посмел...?!» — Люсьен пересекает комнату и падает прямо на колени Дэвида. — «Что уже нашел себе нового мальчика?»  
Взгляд слезящихся расфокусированых глаз останавливается на Энтони.  
«Неужели, Дэви. Тебе надоели невинные мальчики? Захотелось опытных ласк? А он знает, как ты кончаешь, если отсасывать...»  
Люсьен умеет превращать комнату в кладбище ледяных истуканов, в костер иступлено пляшущих демонов, погрузить всех во тьму или озарить всё ослепительным светом, заставить всех онеметь или заразить сжигающей лихорадкой. Но один не подвластен его чарам. Энтони немедленно встает — хорошая реакция, вероятно, также является причиной того, что большая часть крови Дэвида осталась в его теле — и хватает Лу за шиворот, как котенка. Перевес в силах и сильная интоксикация не дают Лу возможности оказать серьезное сопротивление. Он лишь шипит и неловко отмахивается, что нисколько не мешает Энтони уверено доволочь его до двери, и вниз по лестнице до самого входа в здание и выкинуть под дождь на тротуар.  
Всё про всё занимает не больше 5 минут, но общее веселье разгораться обратно не спешит. Уилл наполняет свой бокал, а затем и бокал Дэвида, и устраивается в освобожденное Энтони кресло. В течение ближайшего получаса они наблюдают как один за другим его студенты покидают квартиру. Последним остается Энтони, но и у него нет причин задерживаться, и он поддается, когда Кевин с грустной улыбкой тянет его на выход.  
Потихоньку они приканчивают последнюю бутылку.  
«Трава, колеса, кристаллы, порошки и огненная жидкость. Кто бы могу подумать, что настоящая наркота совсем не в этом. Если бы можно было выделить саму квинтэссенцию...»  
«Ты был бы давно мертв, Уилл. Не надо.» — Дэвид забирает его бокал. — «Остаешься?»  
«Никому я не предан так, как твоей кушетке, но, пожалуй, не сегодня.»  
Уильям неожиданно легко поднимается, поправляя очки, и с карикатурно сардонической улыбкой покидает его квартиру.  
Дэвид тратит несколько минут, чтобы мысленно собраться. Вот его пальцы один два три... локти колени яйца зажатые швом ширинки затекшие плечи пульсирующий шрам челка падающая на глаза слишком длинный волос усов щекочущий верхнюю губу капля пота щиплющая глаз. Он здесь весь. Целый.  
Дэвид подходит к окну, чтобы выветрить прогорклый дух прокуренного помещения. Внизу на ступеньках он видит сжавшегося в комок Люсьена. По-видимому никуда он не собирается. Уилл стоит над ним, наклоняясь все ниже, в конце концов опускает руку ему на плечо, но Лу одним движением сбрасывает ее, не поднимая головы. Уилл колеблется еще минуту и все таки садится в давно подъехавшее такси. Он не смотрит в освещенное окно на третьем этаже. Это приносит секундное облегчение, а потом все внутри Дэвида обрывается — Уиллу и не нужно проверять. 

Он неспешно наводит порядок, вытряхивает пепельницы, расставляет по местам книги, успевает пролистать оставленную Уиллом рукопись. Проходит 43 минуты и Дэвид против воли подходит к окну. За прошедшее время дождь стал сильнее, асфальт уже покрыт тонкой пленкой воды, ровно скрывающей все его изъяны. Фигурка Лу выглядит обмякшей, прислоненная к чугунной решетке перил.  
Дэвид накидывает пальто и спускается вниз. 

***

Люсьен действительно в отключке и Дэвиду приходится тащить его на себе. Это оказывается настоящим испытанием, и Дэвид успевает несколько раз от души позавидовать Энтони.  
Дома он устраивает Люсьена на диване и стягивает насквозь мокрое пальто. И брюки, и слишком большой для него пиджак, и рубаха — все оказывается промокшим. Дэвид снимает всю одежду и аккуратно развешивает ее на спинках стульев. Лу под одеялом начинает дрожать и Дэвид тратит около часа, чтобы последовательно растереть побелевшую до синевы кожу. Под его пальцами она ощущается болезненно липкой, и чего бы он ни касался, он чувствует тонкие кости, у самой поверхности. Он смотрит как медленно, судорожно поднимается грудная клетка, и бережными касаниями полотенца убирает влагу со светлых прядей. Люсьен как магнит держит его рядом несколько часов, и стоит ему отправиться спать, как не больше пары часов спустя его будит хриплый крик. Дэвид бросается в гостиную, ожидая увидеть Лу с ножом или петлей, других кошмаров он напридумывать не успевает, потому что Люсьен все также лежит на диване, снова сжавшись в комок. Не похоже, что он вообще просыпался. Чем ближе Дэвид подходит, тем отчетливее слышит глухие стоны.  
Дэвид садится на самый край дивана и легонько касается напряженной спины, укрытой двумя одеялами. В этой новой жизни он не знает, что ему делать. Он несколько раз проводит ладонью по колючему одеялу, чувствуя, что натянутая струна под ним ослабевает, а стоны стихают. Это служит ему сигналом и Дэвид убирает руку, но она тут же попадает в захват сильных тонких пальцев. Люсьен затягивает ее под одеяло и прикасается холодными губами к самому центру ладони. И не желает отпускать.  
Дэвид со вздохом ложится рядом, натягивая на себя верхнее одеяло, влажный затылок устраивается у него под подбородком, горячее дыхание согревает грудь. То самое место, где сейчас шрам, но Дэвид не хочет об этом думать. 

Утро наступает непозволительно рано, и пока Дэвид собирается, Лу продолжает спать. Это его не удивляет. Удивляет то, что спустя восемь часов вымотанный бессонной ночью и долгим днем Дэвид застает его в той же позе. В квартире довольно тепло, но Люсьен по прежнему плотно закутан в оба одеяла. Подойдя ближе, Дэвид замечает лихорадочный румянец на его щеках, и все внутри него превращаются в сгусток льда. Пребывание Лу в его жизни теперь явно затянется, вряд ли кто-то из его самородков способен совладать с такой банальной вещью как простуда. 

И Дэвид делает это — готовит суп, меряет температуру, заставляет Лу пить и даже звонит доктору Энтони, правда не распространяясь о причинах интереса, и каждую ночь ложится спать рядом. Пока одним утром рывком не просыпается. Что это? Блеклый луч солнца сквозь небрежно задёрнутую штору? Гул проехавшего по улице автомобиля? Лай нетерпеливой таксы этажом ниже? Нет, это Лу, перебирающий его пальцы. Он неспешно обводит лунки ногтей, линии между фалангами, легонько дергает за темные волоски на безымянном пальце. И улыбается, заметив пробуждение Дэвида, той самой дерзкой мальчишеской улыбкой, в которой еще нет жестокого ледяного лезвия презрения. 

«Мой рыцарь в сияющих доспехах,» — мурлычет Лу, наклоняясь ближе. 

Дэвид не дает ему закончить, отнимает руку и свешивает босые стопы на холодный пол. 

«Кофе будешь?» — он старается держаться нормальности. Зубной щетки, тоста, пахнущей свежей краской газеты. 

«Я буду кое-что другое,» — отработанным жестом Лу дергает его за пижамные штаны, высвобождая мягкий член. Резинка впивается прямо над мошонкой, но никто из них не поправляет ее. Светлая макушка немедленно склоняется над пахом Дэвида и в квартире раздается гортанный жадный стон. И в этом самая большая тайна, грандиозный темный секрет — стонет Люсьен. Изящные пальцы впиваются в бедра Дэвида, разводя их всё шире. Он чувствует как по промежности течет горячая слюна. Люсьен часто нетерпелив. Дэвид вздыхает и кладет ладонь на голову Лу, ласково поглаживая. Именно это тому и требовалось. Люсьен сосет мягкий член и яростно трется бедрами о простынь. Хватает его на пару минут. Дэвид чувствует как под его рукой тело Лу сводит судорогой, его член почти что в горле мальчишки, Люсьен стонет раз другой третий и отваливается от него. Дэвид успевает натянуть штаны на место, пока Лу приходит в себя. 

«В чем дело?» — недовольно спрашивает он, когда эндорфиновый взрыв угасает. Жадный гаденыш. 

«Я спросил, будешь ли ты кофе?»

«А я спросил, какого хера тебя не устраивает? Или член у тебя тоже не работает после..?» 

Дэвид резко оборачивается и выжидательно смотрит ему в глаза. И впервые за много лет Лу сдается первым. 

«Давай свой гребаный кофе, если больше дать ничего не можешь.»

Дэвид отказывается реагировать на провокацию. Он неспешно переодевается в спальне и идет в маленькую кухоньку. Ставит турку на плиту, достает яйца и белый хлеб, лениво поглаживает гладкий бок камня в кармане. 

***

«Лоуренс, продолжай, пожалуйста.»

Дэвид хватает Люсьена за плечо и силой выталкивает за дверь своей квартиры. На ступенях парадной снова полумрак — лампочка на его этаже артистично замазана краской цвета фуксии. Убедившись, что Дэвид никуда не уходит, Лу закуривает. 

«Я ждал тебя в Вест Энде сегодня.» 

Дэвид намеренно игнорирует расставленные силки. 

«Я уверен, что ты в курсе, что каждую среду у меня гости.»

«Я уверен, что этот Ферлингетти пустышка,» — легко отмахивается Лу. Его глаза кажутся ещё прозрачнее в странном свете. 

«Возможно, мой выбор не всегда останавливался на самых достойных, но вот пустышкой пока не оказался никто.»

«Этот парень — Нил — настоящий светоч, он двумя фразами мог бы испепелить твоего прыщавого поэтика.»

«Я не соревнуюсь с тобой, Люсьен,» — Дэвид отворачивается от него, чтобы вернуться в квартиру.  
«Джек бы...» — Лу начинает распаляться и повышает голос. 

«Не надо «бы», Люсьен, зови Джека. Сделай еще один бесценный вклад в свое Видение. Не надо терять здесь время,» — Дэвид закрывает за собой массивную дверь и слышит приглушенное ругательство, а затем и увесистый пинок, от которого дрожит ручка. Он возвращается к уверенному голосу Лоуренса. Эту работу он уже слышал, и успел вернуться как раз к любимому месту. 

***

Первая суббота марта выглядит сюрреалистичной: температура прыгнула на целых десять градусов вверх, трава деревья кустарники позеленели, кажется, по щелчку пальцев. Окна в квартире Дэвида распахнуты настежь. Прямо под окном на скрипучем паркете плашмя лежит Уилл и неотрывно следит за шевелением занавески. Вчера из Мексики ему привезли целый пакет травы; по уверению дилера, именно ее употребляли жрецы майя. Уилл тихо и быстро шепчет. Рядом сидит Джек с бокалом портвейна — этот уже четвертый — и бездумно повторяет за ним. Дэвид пишет. Они играют с теорией двойного фильтра, открытого общего сознания. Дэвид чувствует, как у него немеют пальцы. 

Скоро Уилл засыпает посреди фразы и Джек поворачивается к Дэвиду. Оставив приличия и стакан Джек подсаживается к нему на диван, вместе они просматривают получившийся материал. 

«Мы ездили к Аллену в Беркли. Нил с Лу вломились в книжный, потому что им не хватало Мальдорора для полной картины. Нила задержали, но мне удалось внести залог. Лу вернулся в Нью-Йорк и сломал руку Джулии в трех местах. Она простила его — ты же знаешь, с ним это всегда проходит — но запретила к ней приближаться.»

«Это ты хотел мне рассказать или он?”

«Я тебе это уже рассказывал. И думаю, основную мысль ты уже понял. Мне любопытно, что ты будешь с этим делать. А ты ведь будешь.»

«Что бы делал ты?»

Джек молчит. Этим он нравится Дэвиду, в том числе и как писатель. У него нет ответов на все вопросы. Он останавливается, все обдумывает, и он серьезен, каким бы ни был вопрос. 

«Не полагался бы на людей. Есть лодка, есть дорога, есть брэнди и они никогда не подведут тебя, брат. Ты единственный ублюдок, которого я знаю, проверившей это на собственной шкуре и переживший это.»

«Поздно уже меняться, старина.»

Дэвид поднимается, чтобы накинуть одеяло на храпящего Берроуза. 

«Уилл рассказал ему про ваше путешествие во Францию. Он пустил весь томик Рембо на самокрутки.» 

***

«Профессор Каммерер! Профессор!» — Дэвид успевает сделать два шага в клубе, когда с обеих сторон на него наваливаются разгоряченные алкоголем студенты. Этих он помнит смутно — они точно не из его маленького литературного кружка. 

«Вы как раз вовремя!»

Дэвид сдержанно улыбается. Конечно вовремя, он и пришел-то в Вест Энд ради этого. Когда еще будет возможность услышать новое от Монка и увидеть их с Гиллеспи на одной сцене. Дэвид пробирается вглубь помещения и раздумывает, удобно ли будет расположиться у бара, когда его окликают. Ну, еще бы. Почти в центре зала за столиком сидит Джек в компании симпатичной брюнетки и угловатого мужчины, чем-то неуловимо похожего на грубую копию Джека. Дэвид видит их впервые. Рядом сидит Аллен, по правую руку от него — Люсьен. На коленях Лу сидит миниатюрная блондинка в строгом свитере, она явно не обращает внимание на окружающих, с головой погрузившись в какую-то книгу. Места за столиком больше нет, поэтому Дэвид просто машет в ответ и отворачивается, выбирая себе место у бара.  
Однако, стоит ему устроится и позвать бармена, как рядом оказывается Аллен, он заказывает бутылку абсента и сахарницу. Получив свой заказ, он прихватывает с собой и мартини Дэвида, вынуждая его следовать за собой к столику. Там уже втиснут пустой стул. Аллен и брюнетка по имени Рейн служат ему буфером. Гинзи внезапно настроен дружелюбно, между сетами они активно обсуждают либеральные настроения Беркли. Незнакомец оказывается тем самым Нилом и Дэвид вынужден признать, что Люсьен как всегда оказывается прав — Дэвид с удовольствием послушал бы идеи Кэсседи на одном из своих вечеров. За интересной беседой, чувственной музыкой и бутылкой вермута Дэвид позволяет себе расслабиться.  
Поэтому атака, которой он подвергается, едва дверь туалета закрывается за ним, сбивает с толку. Люсьену удается затолкать его в ближайшую кабинку и закрыть дверь.  
«Давай давай давай,» — шепчет Лу, хватаясь и растягивая его рубашку и пиджак. Он находит руку Дэвида и вдавливает ее в свой пах. Дэвид оглушен и неподвижен. Вернуться в реальность его заставляет тихое поскуливание, срывающиеся с сжатых губ Люсьена. Его рука крепко прижата к твердому члену и он чувствует, как дрожат бедра Лу. Дэвид пытается убрать руку и Лу сжимает в зубах воротник его рубашки и судорожно цепляется пальцами свободной руки за его спину, прижимая ближе к себе. Дэвид чувствует биение его сердца. Чуть освободив руку, он расстегивает ширинку на брюках Лу и достает влажный член наружу. Он начинает медленно водить рукой по стволу, раздумывая как смочить ладонь, но этого и не требуется — каждый мазок большим пальцем по головке приносит невероятное количество прозрачного предэякулята. Дэвид размазывает естественную смазку по пульсирующему члену, часть попадает на его одежду и на брюки Люсьена. Они находятся в кабинке уже больше пяти минут, все тело Лу напряжено и вибрирует, и Дэвид успевает подумать несколько раз — «вот сейчас, сейчас», но ничего не происходит.  
А потом Лу выпускает его воротник изо рта и лихорадочно шепчет ему в шею:  
«Назови меня, как ты всегда это делаешь.»  
Дэвид наклонят голову и шепчет в ответ:  
«Лулу.»  
«Еще!»  
«Лулу, мальчик мой, давай же. Лулу, сделай это для меня... покажи, как ты хочешь...»  
Тело Люсьена каменеет в его руках и Дэвид чувствует толчки горячей  
спермы на своем запястье. Меньше минуты и Люсьен отпускает его. По губам блуждает шальная и совершенно счастливая улыбка, которая меркнет, когда Дэвид не позволяет себя коснуться. Они возятся в темной кабинке, приводя себя в порядок, Лу застегивает брюки, Дэвид вытирает руку обрывком туалетной бумаги. 

На их одновременное появление у столика никто не обращает внимания, но в этот момент заканчивается сет и включают свет. Нил поворачивается к ним и замечая белесое пятно на одежде Дэвида одобрительно восклицает:

«Ну ты даешь, ушлый ты гомик!»

Люсьен садится на свое место и с ухмылкой припечатывает:

«Настоящее знамя педика.»

Дэвид забирает пальто, аккуратно перекинутое через спинку стула, и идет на выход. Хватит с него на сегодня, наслушался. 

Он не видит посеревшего лица Люсьена, провожающего его взглядом, пока гомонящая толпа не поглощает понурую фигуру. 

***

Как исключение, а не правило, они сидят у Уилла теплым июньским вечером. Во всяком случае вечером это было часа четыре назад. Но когда меркнет свет многие вещи становится лучше видно и слышно. 

«Это так трагично, что почти уже комедия. Хотя нет, это трагедия. Это целая спираль трагедий и ты снова идешь к самой сердцевине.»

«Запиши эту мысль, Ли. Запиши и прочитай утром. И ты поймешь, почему ты такой дерьмовый писатель. А потом объяснишь мне, зачем я трачу на тебя время.» 

Они лежат плечом к плечу на полу в гостиной и на каждого приходится по квадрату лунного света. Сигаретный дым лениво извиваясь медленно ползёт к потолку. На этот раз это просто сигареты. 

«Я знаю тебя, Кудряшка. Я помню тебя мальчишкой в отглаженных белых шортиках. Со стопкой книг в руках. И в нашей убогой школьной библиотеке. И сейчас ты снова похож на него. Это были неплохие времена. Почему же ты больше не хочешь им быть?»

Дэвид затягивается и показывает ему алый кончик сигареты.

«Не бывает огня без жара, солнца без света, грозы без сладкого запаха озона. Есть вещи, навсегда связанные вместе, Ли, это их судьба. Единственный возможный путь.»

«Ты полон дерьма, Дэвид, и пахнет оно очень сентиментально.» 

Дэвид молча пожимает плечами. Спустя минуту ладонь Уилла неловко обхватывает его ладонь. 

«И что я буду делать, если в этот раз ты не выкарабкаешься?»

«Ты напишешь об этом книгу.»

*** 

Наступает август и Дэвид чувствует это на каком-то физическом уровне. К нему постоянно кто-то заходит, зачем-то снова звонит доктор Энтони, но разговор не вяжется — он не знает, что говорить и что спрашивать. Дэвид не находит себе места. Он пропускает мимо ушей дискуссии своих студентов, вытирает по несколько раз пыль с книг, собирает и разбирает сумку.  
Седьмого на рассвете по пожарной лестнице к нему в окно забирается Лу. И Дэвид чувствует нечеловеческое облегчение. Он впускает мальчишку в комнату и садится на кровать в ожидании. 

«Что это, Дэвид? Это ты? Или это родилось со мной, гнило внутри, разлагалось, травило и перерождалось. Или это мы вместе? Я зацепился за гвоздь, но стоит протянуть руку — уже ничего не держит,» — Льюис еле шепчет, но слова настолько отчетливы, словно он орет. — «Ты тянешь и тянешь и тянешь, и как быстро бы я не шел, ты только ближе. Ты! Ты все это начал! Дэвид, как это прекратить?!» 

Дэвид наклоняется к прикроватной тумбочке и хватает небольшой нож для вскрытия писем. Он поднимается и легко переворачивает его рукояткой к Лу, делая шаг навстречу. 

«Ты нашел лучший выход,» - пожимает плечами Дэвид. - « И прекрасно справился в прошлый раз.» 

На нем только пижамные штаны и несколько тонн облегчения, лезвие приставлено ровно перпендикулярно уже побелевшему шраму и царапает кожу. Дэвид спокоен, он смотрит на Люсьена и давит на лезвие чуть сильнее. Ты можешь бежать, глупый кролик, но силки все равно затянутся. 

«Ты — жизнь, Лулу, ты — всё.» 

По его груди бежит струйка крови, но он не чувствует, потому что она такой же температуры как его бесполезное ненужное тело. Время замирает и кажется он смотрит вечность на прекрасного светлоглазого мальчишку. Вот если бы он улыбнулся ему еще раз как когда-то, когда Дэвид был целым миром для него. 

Но вместо того, чтобы улыбаться, Люсьен с криком кидается к нему, хватая нож за лезвие. Он ранит руку, их кровь смешивается, и нож летит под увесистый комод, откуда его теперь точно не удасться достать. Лу слабо бьет его сжатыми кулаками в грудь, обнимает и начинает рыдать. Их кровь размазывается по обнаженной груди Дэвида еще больше, теперь смешиваясь со слезами. Разворачивающаяся сцена выглядит безобразно. Лу впивается в его спину ногтями и, похоже, они оба в шоке. Дэвид приходит в себя, голова начинает кружиться и он усаживает их обоих на кровать.  
Лу остервенело прижимается к нему и хватает ртом воздух, впадая в паническую истерику. Дэвид трясущимися руками прижимает его к себе в ответ и начинает привычным жестом гладить выпирающие позвонки. 

«Тише, Лулу, ну всё, тише.» 

Люсьен вздрагивает только сильнее. В крови, соплях и слезах, с мешками под глазами и серой кожей он — самое прекрасное, что есть во всей Вселенной.  
Дэвид ложится в кровать, утягивая за собой мальчишку, и гладит худое тело, пока они оба не засыпают. 

*** 

В этот раз просыпаясь в одной постеле с Люсьеном, Дэвид чувствует, что что-то невесомо касается его груди. Щурясь на яркий солнечный свет, он видит Лу, целующего шрам на его груди. Он потягивается в постели и уже отчетливо видит, какой кошмар они из себя представляют. Дэвид молча поднимается и тянет Лу за собой. Мальчишка мгновенно теряет игривость и напрягается как струна. Как же Дэвиду осточертел этот насупленный взгляд из под бровей. Но первым делом надо умыться, потом — кофе, а уж потом они поговорят, и если все звезды, галактики и Вселенные сойдутся, они наконец смогут перестать вертеться в этом колесе страха-напряжения-боли-смерти и начнут что-то новое.  
Лу послушно залезает в крошечную ванную, а Дэвид встает перед раковиной. Он смотрит на себя, Лу смотрит, не разглядывает ли он его. Дэвид берет небольшое полотенце для рук, смачивает его и стирает засохшую корку крови с груди. Под ней ничего страшного —царапина, правда она снова начинает кровить. Краем глаза Дэвид замечает, как Люсьен замирает, крепко сжав в кулаке пластиковую душевую занавеску. Он поспешно заклеивает порез. Дальше умыться, побриться и за едой. 

«Я сделаю нам тосты и бекон, если хочешь, посмотри у меня что-то из одежды,» — выходя из ванной он не может удержаться и целует мокрое плечо. Лу даже не вздрагивает и Дэвид пряча улыбку идет заваривать кофе. 

В его голове тысячи мыслей — идти ли на ланч с Уиллом, как будет вести себя Лу на людях, не начинает ли он новый цикл с известной концовкой, сколько этот хлеб лежал в его холодильнике...  
Дэвид наливает две чашки кофе, когда из спальни раздается сдавленный всхлип. Дэвид поспешно выключает газ под сковородкой и идет на звук. Люсьен стоит на фоне окна и яркий свет вначале мешает Дэвиду понять, что происходит. А потом он замечает в руке Лу отполированный бок камня со смазанным бурым пятном (которое естественно не является кровью, а просто до мурашек реалистичным вкраплением). 

«Что это?» — почти потусторонним голосом спрашивает Люсьен. 

Дэвид не собирается отвечать, этого не произошло бы, если б оба не знали ответа.  
А  
«Дай сюда, Люсьен,» — Дэвид протягивает раскрытую ладонь. Голос его тверд, а пальцы дрожат. 

Лу смотрит на него, каждая мышца, сухожилие, сустав — все напряжено до судороги, пока он не падает на колени и со всей силы не бьет себя по голове зажатым в кулаке камнем. Дэвид немедленно опускается рядом, одной рукой обнимая Лу, другой выкручивая из пальцев свой талисман. Люсьен не сопротивляется и Дэвид прячет камень в карман. Это вызывает немедленную реакцию: Люсьен кидается на него с криком, выворачивает карман и швыряет камень в окно.  
С оглушительным хлопком стекло взрывается миллионом осколков. Обездвиженные они смотрят на ледяные пики торчащие из рамы, пока порыв ветра не швыряет пыльную занавеску им в лицо.

«Добьешься ты, что меня выселят,» — Дэвид со вздохом поднимается и протягивает руку Лу.  
«Тогда мы будем жить вместе в тупике профессора Чайки,» — натянуто отвечает Лу, беря его за руку.  
«Очень соблазнительная перспектива, а я только начал наслаждаться своей безмятежной жизнью.»  
«Что тут хорошего, прямой путь к праздности и забвению ума.»  
«Нельзя тебе такое говорить, но ты даже чересчур умен. На свою голову. И на мою тоже. Ешь.»

Дэвид ставит на стол тарелки с остывшим тостом и беконом и ждет, пока Лу проглотит хотя бы половину завтрака. 

«Я думал, что моя неизбежная ошибка в том, что ты слишком молод. Гораздо труднее было понять, что и я слишком молод. А как это принять, ведь никто вокруг нас не мог подсказать или направить. Вот такой расклад, Лулу — гомосексуалист на 14 лет старше тебя хочет единолично обладать твоим ярким умом, пылким сердцем и юным телом.»

«Юным,» — фыркает Лу. 

«Помолчи, пожалуйста, минуту. Я как раз к этому подхожу... Как бы непривлекательна была картина, но она такова. Тебе придется это осознать, потому что я больше не намерен играть эти полуигры. Ты — моя гигантская черепаха, мой Пань-гу, мой Левиафан, никто и ничто не сможет занять твое место. Но я согласен на ничто. Я согласен на смерть. Но я не могу быть твоей вечной гильотинной. Прости, что я утратил контроль над своей жизнью, я больше не допущу этого, если ты примешь меня. Но, Лулу, тебе придется повзрослеть и перестать убегать.» 

Дэвид закуривает. Сигарета подрагивает в пальцах. Люсьен пристально смотрит на него. Проходит не меньше двух минут, прежде чем он отодвигает от себя тарелку. Лулу беззастенчиво забирается к нему на колени и отбирает сигарету.

«Я — твоя жизнь, Дэвид? Я — весь твой мир? Я — Предназначение?» — Люсьен делает глубокую затяжку и кидает сигарету в холодный кофе, после чего наклоняется к самому уху Дэвида. 

«Ты любишь меня, Дэвид? Скажи это.»

«Я люблю тебя, Лулу,» — спокойно соглашается Дэвид и чувствует как сладко дрожат бедра Лу, прижатые к его, стоит ему только услышать нежное прозвище. 

«Я тоже люблю тебя, и не хочу больше бегать,» — шепчет Люсьен в ответ и тыкается носом ему в шею. Дэвид обнимает его и притягивает к себе. Они сидят на маленькой кухоньке вечность — солнечный луч успевает проделать путь от мойки до полок с посудой, когда Лу сонно бормочет:

«Возьми меня в постель.»

Дэвид подхватывает его и в несколько шагов оказывается в спальне. Он укладывает Люсьена поверх смятого одеяла и немедля опускается на него. Замерев на расстоянии вытянутой руки, Дэвид рассматривает геометрически верные линии шеи, синеватые венки, просвечивающие сквозь сливочную кожу, глаза напоминающие свежий молодой листик, застывший в горном хрустале, светлые брови и заострённые ушки — его накрывает волной нежности, довольно привычное для него чувство. А потом он замечает, что Люсьен рассматривает его также пристально, с улыбкой, ни единым движением не торопя события. 

«Поцелуй меня,» — требует Лу, запрокидывая голову на подушке. 

Дэвид наклоняется и целует его губы. Мимолетный контакт и он снова улыбаясь смотрит на Лу. Мальчишка хихикает и начинает извиваться под ним. Дэвид ловит его запястья, прижимает к постели и целует по настоящему. Целует, пока не тают последние смешки, пока между ними не разгорается настоящее желание, пока Лу не обвивает его ногами и не притягивает к себе за поясницу. Он выкручивается из футболки на два размера больше — футболки Дэвида — и начинает тянуть за резинку пижамных штанов. Но Дэвид останавливает его, по очереди поднося к губам исчерченные ровными линиями запястья, облизывает каждый белесый рубец. Люсьен прячет разливающийся по щекам румянец в сгибе локтя, и Дэвид выпускает его, снимает с них обоих пижамные штаны и обнаженный ложится сверху. 

«Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь, Лулу.»

«Чтобы ты тоже хотел меня,» — шепчет Люсьен, прижимая локоть к лицу еще сильнее. 

Дэвид садится на колени, берет в руку возбужденный член и проводит влажной, бордовой головкой от плотно сжатой дырочки по промежности и поджатым аккуратным яичкам, по длинному розовому члену Лу. Когда головки соприкасаются, оба не сдерживают стон. Дэвид видит, как Люсьен закусывает складку кожи на предплечье, и повторяет движение. Он хочет спросить, как давно у его мальчика был такой секс, но в последний момент сдерживается. Можно догадаться, какую реакцию повлечет такой вопрос. В лучшем случае, он просто не получит ответа.  
Дэвид находит банку с вазилином под кроватью и опускает палец в густую мазь. Когда прохладная смазка касается дырочки Лу, он шире разводит ноги, и Дэвид не медлит. Он аккуратно вводит один палец до конца и берет в рот лежащий в ложбинке между бедром и торсом член Люсьена. Внутри он узкий и Дэвид радуется, что не задал неуместный вопрос. Он растягивает Лу долго, одним, двумя, тремя пальцами. Последние несколько минут ему приходится пережимать собственный член, чтобы не кончить, прежде чем они перейдут собственно к сексу.  
Стоны Лу превращаются в хныканье и Дэвид выпускает изо рта его член, кладет ладони на худые бедра и тихо просит:

«Поцелуй меня, Лулу.»

Люсьен отрывает от лица искусанную руку и смотрит на него полными слез глазами, а затем притягивает его к себе. Язык Лу проникает в его рот и Дэвид входит в него единым слитным движением. Он движется медленно, неспешно, наслаждаясь поцелуями, пальцами, вплетенными в его волосы, теплым влажным местечком, где к его животу прижат член Лу, медленной струйкой смазки, плавящейся от жара и фрикций, вытекающей из воспаленной дырочки и размазывающейся по его бедрам. 

«Не давай мне кончить, не сейчас. Еще рано. Еще, Дэвид, еще!» — просит Лу, сжимая его бедрами. 

Дэвид опускает руку между их телами и обхватывает его яички, оттягивая их вниз. Люсьен кусает его за губу и с болезненным стоном кончает. Он сжимает Дэвида так сильно, что он изнутри ощущает каждую пульсацию, с которой на их животы выплёскивается семя Лу. Дэвид делает еще несколько толчков и замирает глубоко внутри Люсьена. 

Проходит не меньше десяти минут, прежде чем Дэвид находит в себе силы отодвинуться. Но Люсьен закидывает на него обе ноги и обнимает за плечи, в ответ на вопросительный взгляд просто отвечает:

«Останься. Я забыл, как хорошо, когда ты во мне.»

***

Ужинают они в таверне Minetta, где их уже ждут Джек и Уилл. Они садятся на свободные стулья под громкое декларирование Уилла:

«Не следуй мирно в даль, где света нет,  
Пусть гневом встретит старость свой конец.  
Бунтуй, бунтуй, когда слабеет свет.»

А потом он салютует стаканом над головой Лу. Дэвид оборачивается и замечает ответный жест от Томаса с другого конца зала. 

«Что можно сказать о твоем творчестве, Ли, если тебе не отплатили той же монетой?» — поднимает бровь Дэвид. 

«Что я еще в самом начале пути и во мне бурлит и зреет плодовитость, готовая разродиться и одарить весь мир,» — Уилл безмятежно откидывается в кресле, подавая знак официантке. 

«Только постарайся разродиться не прямо здесь,» — Дэвид многозначительно наклоняется над столом, накрывая ладонь Уилла своей. И немедленно получает по ней шлепок от Лу. Дэвид возвращается на свое место и Люсьен притягивает его к себе, одной рукой обнимая за плечи.  
Уилл и Джек переглядываются, Джек имеет наглость присвистнуть. 

«Вот оно что,» — тянет Уилл, пристально разглядывая обоих. 

«Si vis amari, ama,» — уверенно отвечает Люсьен. 

Никогда больше Уильям Сьюард Берроуз не улыбался так широко.


End file.
